


Cinco De Something in the Jungle

by Akinasky



Series: All Our Firsts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cinco de Mayo, Dancing, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Background Characters, Red String of Fate, Romantic Fluff, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, holiday fic, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: We are celebrating something? Mexican Independence Day?No Derek, that's not it!Why are we going dancing?*Sort of the idea, not an excerpt so don't expect that word for word exchange*





	Cinco De Something in the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really know if I should include Cinco De Mayo then went for it, fluff and established relationship is fun!!!

Derek watched with a confused little smile on his face as his boyfriend rushed around the loft with a pair of jeans gripped in his fist and a shirt in the other. There was some big plan to go out for the holiday though Derek didn't fully understand what the holiday was for besides giving a lot of people the excuse to drink. He didn't really get it but Stiles was excited and he couldn't help but get caught up in his boyfriend's enthusiasm. 

"Stiles, it shouldn't take you this long to get ready, you brought three shirts and two pairs of pants and your wearing some of them now. Scott and the others are already waiting. I don't understand why though." 

"Derek, its Cinco De Mayo, it's important." 

"Why?" The werewolf asked with a chuckle when Stiles almost tripped on his backpack in his furious pacing. 

Stiles paused and glared at the older man for a second before he jerked the shirt off that he was wearing and the werewolf sucked in a deep breath, trying to maintain his calm when faced with all that pale mole-dotted skin. Then he stripped out of the dark green skinny jeans he'd been wearing and donned a pair of black jeans that weren't skinny but fitted. Derek swallowed because the pool of spit that was gathering in his mouth was getting a bit ridiculous at the sight of his partner. They hadn't had sex yet, had barely gotten to hand jobs and fellatio but that didn't matter to Derek . He'd never imagined he would be able to call Stiles his to hold and love and he was incredibly attracted to his boyfriend (though Derek really didn't like that term, Stiles _loved_ the silliness of it though) but they weren't going to rush into anything. Stiles was just being a tease as he shimmied into his jeans and grabbed the other black tank top and donned that. Somehow a simple change in clothes and suddenly he wasn't Derek's doofy and only beautiful to him anymore, Stiles had suddenly become fucking attractive and Derek growled at the visual. 

"You happy?" Stiles barked though Derek didn't really know if it was for the growl or the fact that he was finally dressed and they were one step closer to heading out.  

Derek didn't answer as he walked across the expanse of the loft and pressed his hand into the side of Stiles's neck and dove in quickly, taking his boyfriend's lips in a deep wet kiss. He felt when Stiles chuckled into his mouth while their teeth clicked together before settling in to return the kiss with a little moan of pleasure. 

Stiles shoved at Derek's chest after another minute of kissing, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulder, "Now stop that because we are going dancing and your hot bod is not going to stop that from happening." 

Derek shrugged like that had been is plan all along and it had nothing to do with his wolf's instinct to mark his partner and to stake a claim on Stiles, "Man's gotta try at least." 

Stiles finished getting ready and they headed out all the while the younger man was jabbering on about what the historical significance of the day was, something about Mexico though it wasn't Mexican Independence day which is apparently in September. Derek knew enough about it to know that it wasn't something he needed to really think about though he thought about it like a lot of other things in history, glad it happened and glad it happened to someone else. 

Derek drove them both to the club and they met the others there, Scott and Kira and Lydia were waiting for them to go in. Derek had no idea where Malia was but then again she frequently stepped aside when the event included Derek and Stiles. She'd learned to anchor herself without Stiles but Derek got it, sometimes it's hard looking at someone you loved be with someone else.  

When they entered the club, Derek did what he had to do to funnel in his senses. It was difficult and it was one of the reasons they rarely went to places like Jungle because it took a lot of focus to keep from hearing all the bass and the noise and everything. For Derek, the only reason he could do it was because he learned to focus on one thing, he learned how to focus on Stiles.  

When he listened of Stiles's off key humming and singing, he didn't get overwhelmed by the music and the other people in the club. When he kept his nose attuned to not only Stiles's scent but the constant chemo signals from his boyfriend's ever changing emotional temperament, Derek could ignore the perfumed air of all the other people in the room and when Stiles started dancing, everyone just disappeared and Derek experienced tunnel vision. It was stupid and dangerous to do, but they had found themselves living lives that were a little less chaotic and their pack was here. Derek wasn't alone and wasn't that just the biggest surprise of them all? 

He watched as Stiles bumped and bopped along with the music with absolutely no sense of rhythm and smiled because this was his partner, the love of his life and he was happy. Stiles just kept on dancing, singing off key and to himself while Derek just shifted from side to side and the others grooved around them. Derek kept bumping into other people and there was another guy moving in closer to Stiles who was subtly moving away which was pushing him farther from Derek and that just didn't work for the werewolf. 

Derek stepped forward and sneered at the flirting man who backed off with his hands raised in surrender while Stiles chuckled, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and leaning into him. Derek hissed in pleasure at th instant heat that Stiles's closeness caused then he whispered into the werewolf's ear, "I only have eyes, hands and all of the above for you Sourwolf. So are you this close to be a jealous boyfriend or you just want to be close." 

He sighed and he knew Stiles was teasing but sometimes the teasing made the truth all the more embarrassing for the werewolf and he gritted out, "You know I can barely stand places like this, other people touching you only makes it worse." 

Stiles pressed his head into the crook of Derek's neck and whispered, "I know love. I'm here and I promise if you dance with me a little while longer I will let you drag me out of here and take me to bed." 

Derek's whole body jerked and curled even closer to his boyfriend at the words and he pressed his nose into the hair just above Stiles's ear, taking in the clean sweat scent of his partner and he felt the strange rub of the rubber ring that they both wore on their pinky fingers, it was something they bought a couple weeks ago, to replace the red string they had been wearing which had frayed and become dirty. The rubber seemed to be the best idea with Derek's shifting and them fighting random baddies. The rubber was red, because of the legend of the red string of fate and it was essentially an engagement ring to Derek, something that bound them together visually. Maybe they needed to wear them on the ring finger then those people would keep their hands to themselves. 

"Der?" Stiles whispered hoarsely into the werewolf's skin. "Careful with the goods there buddy." 

He realized belatedly that his grip had tightened to the point of pain on Stiles's hips and immediately loosened his grip only to have Stiles pull him close again. "Sorry," Derek whispered, pressing soft kisses into his boyfriend's temple and used his hands to leech the slight pain out with his hands. 

"Love you, no need to apologize. I know what I was getting into when I fell in love with a werewolf. I am not easily breakable." 

Wasn't that the truth? Stiles had been the human running with wolves for years now and he hadn't broke yet, "Thank god." 

Stiles chortled, "I don't know about that but I'm tough and I love you and just dance with me and float for a little while please?" 

Derek nodded and attempted to just focus on the body pressed against his, a lot easier to do once he let his senses fill with Stiles. He kept his powerful nose pressed into the crook of the younger man's neck and away from the other smells of the club. He closed his eyes and just let himself be. They were swaying together, even though the thump-thump of the music was a much more bump and grind kind of beat but neither seemed to care. This went on just long enough for Stiles to go soft in his arms and Derek really did 'float' for a little while. It wasn't much more than a few moments but it was enough. 

He disliked clubs but for Stiles, he would do a lot of things and if it meant that his love could curl in close and relax then he would put up with it on a much more frequent basis though he knew Stiles well enough to know this wouldn't become a thing they did very often.  

"Can you take me home and kiss me until we fall asleep now?" Stiles whispered into Derek's ear, the warm breath released with the words making him shiver a little. 

"Are you done celebrating Mexican Independence Day? You didn’t even try to drink anything." 

Stiles moved away from Derek just enough that he could roll his eyes and be seen, "You know its not that Der." 

"You're right, I do," Derek said and thought ' _because I love listening to you talk'_.  

"Because you listen to me," Stiles whispered, barely heard over the thump-thump of the music but enough for Derek to lean in and press his head against the younger man's forehead. 

"Yes." 

"Because you know I care about stupid things that no one cares about," Stiles said.  

"It's not stupid that you care and yes," Derek insisted. It was hard for his partner sometimes, even his dad didn't understand his wildly fast moving brain and how much Stiles loved to study and learn and _know_ things. And that didn't mean that the Sheriff loved his son any less or that Scott loved Stiles any less. Just that Derek got to appreciate him in a completely different way. 

Stiles suddenly hopped backwards, bounding away from Derek as he shouted "Because you love me." 

"Yes, you idiot! Where you going?" 

"To the Camaro, we still have private celebrating to do," Stiles shouted back and who was he to argue with that. Derek smiled as he followed his boyfriend out into the parking lot, pausing to wave at the others before they climbed back into the car and drove back to the loft.  

Where they celebrated. 

Mexican Independence Day 

 _'Haha funny guy, aren't you Sourwolf.'_  

With kisses and words and time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fluff, see you soon for more <3


End file.
